


Trick or Treat

by penandpaws



Series: marichat week 2016 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Marichat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpaws/pseuds/penandpaws
Summary: On halloween, anything can happen. Also iris apfel, a ghostbuster, ghost and chat noir walk into a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather late but also what better day to post! This was for day 3 of marichat week. This was the most planned out fic but that week for crazy because I had to study for a midterm and I forgot I had to write an essay. Anyways hope you enjoy! I am thinking of still trying to get out a few of the other prompts but we will see.  
> I would like to again thank my sister for editing and not saying I'm crazy when I come to her a million times about things.  
> Art by me. Its beautiful I know.

                                                                          

     Marinette was walking out of the cafe, blowing on her cup of cider, when a familiar black cat crossed her path. “Chat noir? There isn’t an akuma, is there?” She asked looking around. Chat stopped and turned around to look at her.

     “Oh hey princess! How did you pick me out from all the other chat noirs walking around? And no, no akuma. Just figured what better costume for the night, right?” He asked with a wink. Mari inwardly reprimanded him. Although when they weren't using their powers they had an unlimited amount of time it still didn't mean that they should use it but she was Marinette at the moment, not Ladybug, and wasn't supposed to know about all that.

     “Oh, are you out with friends? I'll let you go. Happy Halloween” she replied just as Alya and Nino exited the cafe.

      “No, I'm not out with friends. They felt like they were a little too old for something like this.” He said a little sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. It wasn't a complete lie. He had asked Chloe if she had wanted to do something, after his father had said no to his going out with nino, but she had shut that down rather quickly.

     “Oh I'm sorry” Mari replied as Nino and Alya booed in the background.

     “Dude! Why don't you come with us?” Nino asked. “My man Adrien wanted to come out with us but like your lame ass friends his dad said no.”

     “That's a great idea!” Alya interjected.

      “Really? I would hate to impose on you guys.” Chat replied. Marinettes heart warmed, “Having the fabulous chat noir go trick or treating with little ol’ us is hardly an imposition.” Chat broke into a grin that rivaled the Cheshire and the group went off.

     “So,” chat asked “Who are you guys supposed to be?” Even though he knew.. But chat didn't.

     “I am a ghostbuster.” Alya said proudly

     “And I am her ghost.” Nino finished slinging his arm over her shoulder. “I wanted to be us to be from Jurassic world but nooo-”

     “You just wanted to wear the T-rex costume.”Alya interjected

     “Aww maybe babe but you would have been a hot Chris Pratt” Nino smiled lopsidedly as Alya rolled her eyes.

     “And I am Iris Apfel,” Mari replied as she adjusted her large, round, black glasses “She worked for Women’s Wear Daily, an interior designer and also owned a textile firm with her husband. She became popular because of her quirky fashion sense.”

Chat beamed, “You guys look great.”

     “Alright well let's get this show on the road. There’s candy to be gotten!” Alya said marching off. The three left looked at each other before taking off after her.

* * *

 

     The bakery had closed a little earlier that day because her parents were going to a friend's Halloween party. The four sat in the front of the bakery sifting through their bags, swapping candy, listening for trick or treaters at the door and sharing past Halloween stories. Chat noir yawned as he glanced at the clock.

     “Well guys, it's been fun but I better get going. School tomorrow and everything.” he said as he pushed back his chair. The rest of the group groaned.

     “I guess we better head home too.” Nino said as he swept the rest of his candy into his bag. Alya stood up and popped her back before giving Marinette a hug, “Bye, girl. See you tomorrow”. After hugs goodbye and the stealing of some candy Marinette locked up the bakery and headed upstairs.

 

* * *

 

    Mari slumped into her deck chair on her balcony and sighed as she laid back to look at the stars, throwing her feet on top of the railing. They had been really lucky that no akuma decided to make an appearance. She had had fun hanging out with Chat, it was almost like they had all been friends for years. They kinda were in a way. Her, being ladybug, Alya because of the blog and well Nino he got along with just about anyone.

         “Halloween is a great holiday Marinette!” Tikki cried as she came flitting up through the trapdoor with a lollipop in her mouth and dropping a bag of Marinettes favorite candy in her lap.

         “You say that every year” Marinette giggled as she popped some candy in her mouth.

         

* * *

 

          Adrien came out of the bathroom after finishing his shower to find plagg rifling through his bag of candy. “I thought you only liked cheese” he asked a hint sarcastically as he dried his hair.

         “While cheese is my one true love, I happen to also enjoy red hots.” Plagg answered and then proceeded to rip open a bag. 

         Adrien shot him a look as its contents went scattering over his desk and went to check his phone. He had 4 new messages.

 

 **Bronino:** hey dude, sucks you can't come out tonight but I'll save you some candy! {6:00}

  **Bronino:** DUDE guess who we ran into!! [[IMAGE]]{7:01}

         Adrien chuckled as he saved the image to his phone.

  **Alya:** You're still good for movie night tomorrow right?{10:30}

  **Princess:** What's your favorite cookie?{10:45}

        Adrien flopped onto his bed as he replied (‘That's awesome. Thanks man!’, ‘Yes, definitely’, ‘Sugar’).

 **Princess:** iced or not iced?{11:15}

  **Adrien:** not iced.{11:15}

 

**Author's Note:**

> What even is formatting?? I understand what you all mean now when you talk about how you fight with it.


End file.
